


Ocean in the Night

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), It's all Keith's fault, It's mostly Zarkon and Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Shance is endgame here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Team Voltron knew about Lance's insecurities and did everything they could to show him that they love him and want him. Too bad he left before they started one of his favorite movies.Lance is found by the Galra and delivered to Zarkon, who then gives him to Haggar. After digging around in Lance's mind, Zarkon doesn't kill Lance, or really do anything except feed him and bathe him. What gives?Inspired by Zarkon's Little Ocean by CrystalDragonette





	1. Ocean's Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zarkon's Little Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387743) by [CrystalDragonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette). 



Lance made his way to the commons. Pidge had once argued that it should just be “common” since it was just one room, but even she didn’t care enough to call it that. Last debate night was fun.

“...Should Lance be on the team?”

Lance stopped dead in his tracks. The voice, Keith’s for sure, was clear and coming from the commons in front of him. The door was cracked slightly.

_Must be malfunctioning._

Lance got closer. Maybe he just heard half a sentence. In this case, eavesdropping wasn’t bad.

“Too easy. He’s always talking my ear off. I say no.”

_Pidge..._

“I don’t want to think about this at all. No.”

_Hunk, how could you say that?_

“It’s a harsh topic, Keith. How do you think Lance would react if he heard you?”

_Shiro! Still my hero!_

“That sounded like a ‘no’ to me. My answer is the same.”

_Allura..._

“Then the answer is no.” Shiro’s voice rang with authority. “Now, let’s ready ready for that Blade of Marmora meeting. You know I  hate making bad impressions.”

Lance ran off, not even noticing Coran walk past him. He quickly packed a bag with his pajamas and skin care products, leaving behind his paladin armor and bayard. He went to the bay and jumped in a random pod.

Lance pushed the pod as fast as it could go. He wanted to get away and make sure they couldn’t follow him. Even when he was far enough away, he barely slowed down.

“At the closest space dealership, I’ll have to trade you in and get something else. I’ll leave your beason on so the others find you, okay?”

No answer.

“Oh. I guess I got used to talking to Blue. Sorry.”

A tink. Lance looked up.

“Asteroids! Please hold together!”

Lance did his best to dodge the asteroids, but the pod was slow and meant for short-range missions. That doesn’t mean Lance couldn’t adapt though.

“We’re almost out. Just hold together a little longer.”

He saw some kind of black cloud. A nebula maybe, but it moved. Lance couldn’t figure out what it was, until he cleared the asteroid field. Galra fighter ships.

_They must have seen me when I hit the asteroid field! I can’t let them catch me!_

He dodged and looked for any weapons. None. He just focused on getting away and not getting hit. It didn’t work so well. He was out numbered and was thrown around the cockpit.

He tried his best, but eventually he was knocked out of his pilot seat and to the ground. The fall knocked him unconscious.


	2. Bottled Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is captured. Sendak appears because I like him.

Lance felt heavy. He tried to get up, but something tugged him. He opened his eyes. Purples, pinks, and chains keeping him to the ground.

_ I got captured... This is just great! _

“Quiznak!” He shouted.

Lance thought he heard a chuckle just outside his cell. A Galra soldier, no doubt. It confirmed that they knew who he was, not that it cheered him up.

“Excuse me, what are you planning to do with me?”

_ Either use me as a hostage or given to Zarkon. I’d rather be a hostage. Not like the others will come for me. _

The soldier chuckled again.

“I’m not allowed to know how scared I should be? That’s lame. Can I at least know if I’m staying here?”

“No.”

“No, I can’t know? Or, no I’m not staying?”

“First one.”

“Gee...Thanks.”

He stayed on the floor, not like he could move anywhere, and waited for something. He thought about how they would walk him. With chains around his waist and neck, it was obvious that’s how they would lead him. His ankles had them too, most likely so he couldn’t take long strides for speed. And his hands would be stuck together, of course.

_ I’m not a Paladin anymore. And it’s not like I really know anything. At least I can waste their time. _

Lance forced himself to relax a little. He couldn’t escape yet. All Galra tech had some kind of DNA lock on it. Only Galra could operate any of it.

Lance was about to fall asleep when the door hissed open. He rolled over and tried to ask for five more dobashes, but it came out as a groan. Whoever came in kicked him. Hard.

“Get up, Blue Paladin!”

Lance knew that voice. It was from their first battle with all the Lions. Their first real battle. Lance turned over slowly. Hoping he was wrong.

“Se-Sendak! I thought you were still frozen in space!”

“No. I landed on a Galra controlled planet. I was permitted back but stripped of my rank because of you!”

“Not my fault you didn’t wait a two dobashes for Pidge to leave! Ah!” Another kick.

“Be grateful Emperor Zarkon allows you to live. You will show your thanks by telling the Emperor everything about Voltron’s plans!”

“And if I don’t?” Lance asked defiantly.

“The Druids will get it out of you. Painfully.”

With that, Sendak left and Lance panicked.

_ “...Zarkon...” _

It rang in his head. He’s about to really meet Zarkon and be tortured. He figured it was going to happen, but now it felt real. He didn’t know if he would tell them everything or die from the torture.

_ It’s not like my friends-- the others-- will care. But I can’t tell them anything. The Galra Empire is evil. _

No matter what they do, he won’t talk. He swears it.


	3. The Night Brings Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Zarkon meet. Haggar has her fun. Lance's insecurities come into play.

He was forced to his knees in front of Zarkon. Lance glared at the scaly Galra, which is weird when the other Galra were furry.

“Blue Paladin, you will tell me where Voltron plans to strike us next.”

“You’re not my emperor and I hate you.”

Zarkon frowned--  _ Or is that just his face? _ \-- and turned to Haggar. “ You’re been upset since the Champion left. Do not disappoint me.”

“Of course, Sire,” the witch said before lightning was fired from her hand.

Lance hit the ground hard. He shivered from the fall and suppressed a scream. Suddenly, his wrists and ankles felt lighter. Lance tried to look around, but--

_ Do they just hate movement? _

And he was dragged away.

Lance counted the support beams and turns for when he’d escape. A sort of map in his head. He did the same on the way to the throne room too.

The two guards threw and held him against a table. When he felt some new restraints, Lance felt he could move his muscles again.

“Tight suits? Restraints? And pain? I feel like I’m starring in a naughty movie. Ha!”

“I don’t know what that means,” Haggar said coldly. Even Blue wasn’t that cold. “Now, if you tell me what I want to know, this will be less painful.”

“I’m not telling you anything about Voltron. But I might help you with your hair. Split ends aren’t healthy.”

Haggar growled. She raised her hand and lightning shoot from them. Lance screamed.

“Do not test my patience. Where is Voltron now?”

“What are you? Some kind of stalker? Gross!”

Growl. Crackle. Scream.

Question. Quip. Crackle. Scream.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat...

_ Give them nothing! The Galra Empire is evil! _

“If you will not tell me what I want, I will dig it out of you!”

Haggar’s hands were on each side of Lance’s face. He didn’t know what would happen, but he had to get at least one last quip in.

“Sorry, but I never kiss on the first date.”

Crack!

_ “No more of that.” _

Lance didn’t scream. There was no pain. So Lance opened his eyes.

_ “The pain will return when I’m done.”  _ Haggar’s lips didn’t move, but her voice was so clear.

_ You’re in my head! _

_ “So the Blue Paladin  _ can _ learn after all.” _

A new voice joined them, but it sounded distant. _ “Lance, learn how to duck. Stop being useless in the field!” _

_ Keith... _ Lance winced. From Haggar’s comment or the memory, he couldn’t say.

_ “How many times have they hurt you?” _ She sounded sorry for him.

_ “Your ears... They’re hideous.” _

_ They’re not ugly. _ Lance teared up.  _ That’s just how humans look. _

_ “Poor human.” _

_ “Lance, I’m busy looking for my family! Go bother someone else!” _

Lance couldn’t stop himself from crying, not after three memories that hurt. He thought about the conversation he heard before he left. Keith asking if Lance should stay and everyone saying no. 

Haggar removed her hands as Lance cried. The pain Haggar promised was enough for Lance to black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how long this is gonna be. I think it might end up being 15, but I might be wrong.


	4. As the Moon Controls the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is awake. And gets a visit from Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly dialogue. Sorry, but it does have some foreshadowing. And thank you to Kurara-Black-Blog for helping me name this chapter and beta reading this.

Lance woke up in a cell, stripped of his paladin armor, cuffed on his wrists and shins. Something felt weird.

_ What are they doing? Shouldn't I be chained up? _

Lance stood up slowly. His head was pounding, probably because of Haggar’s magic. Lance finally stood up, though couldn’t let go of the wall. He noticed his restraints connecting silently  to something on the wall. Ah, there  _ were  _ energy chains. For a moment, he had doubted the Galra’s efficiency in keeping prisoners. 

Lance felt the chains become rigid. The door opened. Visits, lovely.

“Paladin.”

“Zarkon.”  _ No way am I calling him ‘Emperor.’ _

“So much like Blaytz. He wasn’t one for formalities either.”

“Is this the part where you tell me that I could never fill his shoes?” Blue had mentioned her previous pilot and how she missed him. It made him cry once. How could he ever fill the gap his predecessor left? No matter how loudly Blue told him otherwise, his soft cries were still louder.

“No, I think he would be rather proud. You’ve accomplished so much in a short time. Much faster than him.”

Lance was surprised. Zarkon complimented him. He shook his head. Haggar must have messed with it more than he thought.

“I won’t betray my friends!” He swallowed the bitter taste of the word. It was not the moment for another pity party.

“I imagine not. Even when they hurt you. Blaytz was the same.”

“They didn’t hurt me! I left!”  _ I left so they could find someone better! So they wouldn’t have to tolerate me anymore! _

“Haggar told me everything that happened. Don’t lie to me.”

“I left! They didn’t hurt me!” The boy could feel himself shaking. He was still weak, the pain from Haggar’s “playtime” still running under his skin. The exhaustion from her mind games weighed heavily on his conscience, taking away his vigor.

“Hard as ice. Something Blitz couldn’t do. I’m sure I can melt your ice.”

“Whatever.”  _ Just try to ignore him. He’ll go away. He has more to do than sweet talk a simple human. _

‘“I was hoping you would be more open to talking calmly.” Zarkon kept his even tone, Lance kind of wished he was growling instead.

“I don’t care. I have no reason to listen to you and I have nowhere to go so you can just leave!”

“You could have a reason. You could live here.”

“You mean rot! Do you try this with every prisoner or am I just that special?” Lance barked. Zarkon's calmness was starting to irritate him. Where was the loud gloating? The angry monologue? The whole “I’m better than any force of good” so characteristic of villains?

“The Blue Paladin always has a special place in the Black Paladin’s heart. Even if we don’t have our Lions.”

“Huh? But I’m not a paladin anymore. And it’s not like Shiro--”

“I wasn’t talking about the Champion,” Zarkon stated calmly as he raised the Black Bayard.

Lance looked between the bayard and the man holding it before shaking his head.

“No. No way! First of all, we just met. Second of all, I’m a prisoner. Third of all, I’m pretty sure that is wrong!” Fourth, he was gosh darn  _ Emperor Zarkon _ ; fifth, he looked like a zombie. A zombie alien. A zombalien.

Zarkon growled before letting his voice fall back to that eerily calm timbre. Lance understood that it was a false calmness, a trick to make him feel less on edge.

“You’ll be fed well and bathed regularly. Your restraints will tense before the door opens. If they deactivate, there are three guards stationed at the door. It is unwise to run.”

With that Zarkon left and the restraints slackened. Lance collapsed . Zarkon wanted him. It felt nice, in a twisted and quite sickening way, to be wanted by someone like an emperor, but they were still enemies. Just like how Lance had been lying to himself, Zarkon must’ve been lying too. There was no way he truly wanted Lance for more than a way to get information and a plaything to distract the Witch. He would have neither, Lance would not let it happen.

_ I will never want Zarkon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. Sendak will return, but not for a while. Anyway, I would love to hear what y'all think will happen.


	5. As The Sky Reaches To The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is fed and bathed and given a freedom. Is he being pampered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Kurara-Black-Blog for agreeing to be my beta reader for this fic. The chapters are much better with their edits.

Zarkon was true to his word. Lance was bathed by some small Galra. They weren’t kids, but they were smaller than the guards. 

_ Are they like teen interns? Or are they considered too small for battle? _

Lance didn’t actually ask. He didn’t want to insult anyone. So he just let them scrub him in a surprisingly gentle fashion.

His meals were good. Bread, meat, fruit, veggie. Or what looked like it. It was a balanced meal by human standards. It was just as surprising as the gentleness of his bath. Lance had to admit, Zarkon was a man of word. If it wasn’t for the jail he had to stay in and the restraints on his limbs, he’d say he was being pampered. Which, you know, would be nice if the one behind all that wasn't  _ Zarkon himself. _

_ Was Shiro malnourished at some point? He never talks about what happened to him. I wish I could have helped him. _

Suddenly, the restraints secured and the door opened, taking Lance out of his musings.

“I hope you are well, Paladin. I trust the trainees were gentle with you.”

“They were. What are they in training for? They seem kinda small.”

“Druids. They won’t get their masks until they prove their worth. But that’s not why I’m here.”  _ His voice is soft. _

“I’m still not telling you anything about the Lions.” Lance spoke before Zarkon could say anything else. What else would the Galra Emperor after?

Zarkon chuckled, a deep sound from his chest. “That doesn’t matter. Your information would be outdated by now--” Lance thought he heard Keith calling him useless again “--Would you like to pilot a fighter?”

Lance stared at him.  _ Is he serious? He’s giving me an escape. _

“What’s the catch?”

“You’ll be in a simulation. I will escort you to the simulator and to the cell when you’re done. Your restraints will follow the same rules as before.”

Lance took a moment. He may not be able to run, but he’d be able to get out and get used to the ship layout. That could be useful in the future.. “Better than staying in here. Sure, I’ll fly the simulator.”

The ankle cuffs and collar deactivated, but the wrist cuffs pulled his hand together. He pouted, even though he was expecting it and stood. He had a date with the Emperor.

Zarkon rested a hand on Lance’s back. This was when Lance realized how big Zarkon really was. He had no chance of taking him down and running. How did he ever think Team Voltron could take him down so easily? The guy was  _ big _ , and Lance could feel the untold power coming from him, not a threat per se at the moment, but surely not to be ignored. Team Voltron was made of unprepared teenager soldiers, a scarred pilot, an outdated princess and Coran.

The walk to the simulator was long and silent. And awkward. What type of subject does one talk about with the Emperor of the Galra while being a prisoner in said man’s ship? Lance had a knack for putting himself in weird situations, but that one was the cherry on top. He got so lost in his thoughts, he only noticed they had reached their destination when the warm hand on his back moved.

Lance looked at the simulator box. It looked like a smaller, darker version of the one from the Garrison. He smiled. For a moment, it felt like when he was put in the fighter pilot classes. The best moment of his life. Until that second hour.

_ “You’re not even half the pilot Kogane was! You’re only here to fill an empty seat!” _

Lance held back tears. It was still painful. His family would give him small tasks so he didn’t feel completely useless. But that instructor destroyed Lance so quickly. He never recovered.

“Your restraints will deactivate when the door closes.” Lance snapped back to reality. “I hope you find enjoyment in this.”

Lance stepped in and sat at the helm. The controls were similar to the Blue Lion and he had a hunch that Zarkon was the one behind it. He heard the door hiss and his cuffs deactivated.

Lance gripped the controls and the simulator came to life. He took a practice lap. The controls were exactly what he was used to. Once that was settled he flew through an asteroid field. Time to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 2 chapters are going to hurt a bit and explain a little bit about Zarkon's obsession.


	6. Swallowed by the Dark Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just about Lance's pain. Continues in next chapter.

Zarkon was so impressed with Lance’s piloting skills, or so he said, that he allowed Lance to fly the simulator more often. Not that Lance was complaining. In fact, he found himself smiling every time he saw Zarkon, the only one allowed to escort him. He fought the smile the first few times, but after a while the curling of his lips didn’t feel so dreadful.

_ Maybe Zarkon isn’t that bad. We only really fought people under him. Maybe they don’t tell him everyt-- _

Lance felt a sharp pain. He opened his mouth and screamed like he was being murdered. The restraints activated for a moment until he looked at the guards, tears in his eyes.

A Druid trainee came in with a vile, but that was all he could understand. Other than the pain he was in. It felt like part of him was being ripped apart, like someone took a hold of his guts and just  _ pulled, _ trying to separate it from his body forcefully. And he knew exactly what was being pulled.

_ Blue! BLUE! _

A pinch in his neck. Then darkness.

* * *

_ Everything’s too hot... _

“You’re going into a sort of shock. You need to warm up.”

_ Too hot... Blue? Where’s Blue? _

“The Blue Lion is--.” Lance couldn’t hear that last part. 

_ I need her. I need her! _

“She’s-- We’re helping you. We’re  doing all we can.”

_ Blue... _

* * *

Lance woke up in a bed. He felt light. Too light. He  tried to sit up, head spinning.

“How do you feel?” an old voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

“Where’s Blue?”  _ I need Blue. _

“The Blue Lion is--”

Lance screamed as another wave of pain ripped through him. Everything felt hot again.

_ I want Blue. Where’s Blue?! _

“If you do not calm yourself, your condition will worsen!”

“I need Blue!”

A hand touched his. It was scaley and larger than his. Warm. He knew it didn’t belong to the old voice.

“The first day is the hardest. Your Lion is receding from you. It will hurt, but you cannot focus on your Lion.”

Lance cried. His Lion, his beautiful girl, was abandoning him. After days of silence, she was leaving him. Just like that. Now, Voltron itself was hurting Lance.

_ I have nowhere else to go now! _

“I want him under observation for the next three quintants. Keep him distracted. I want reports every twelve vargas, Understood?”

“Yes, Sire.”

The hand left, warmth disappearing with it. Lance whined. He wanted it back. It helped him. The hand returned for a moment.

“You need to do this on your own. I can’t stay.” The hand left again. “Have him rest for now.”

There was another prick and he fell asleep.

* * *

Dreams were light. Dreams were painless. Dreams were beautiful. Even when they were of the enemy. Or whoever his mind saw as enemy.


	7. Lost in the Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still "sick" after losing his "sanity" and gets a visit from his (maybe not a) captor.

Lance was constantly waking up and falling asleep at seemingly random. It had been at least two quintants since he was taken from his cell. Two quintants since his ‘sanity’--as he overheard the druids say-- abandoned him.

He sat up, not sure why he should. He wasn’t being fed or bathed for a while. He just wanted to fly. If he had his ‘sanity,’ he could just leave for a little while. But he couldn’t. He didn’t have his ‘sanity’ and he wasn’t anywhere near h-- it. He felt like he was losing his actual sanity now.

_ Hiss. _

“Child.”

Lance looked away. It hurt that he wasn’t a pal-- a knight anymore. No matter how convinced he was that he wasn’t worthy of the title.

“You don’t have to rub it in. It hurts enough already.”

“I know no other way of addressing you.”

Lance tried to sink into the bed since he was already looking away. “Are you going to tell me what’s happening exactly? I feel light and burning.”

“To put it simply, your body and mind are going through a withdrawal of sorts. It will take time for you to heal enough to leave this bed. I will say this, you don’t have it as bad as I did.”

Lance chuckled and thought back to when he was sick at home. He smiled a bit, letting the feeling of fond reminiscence take over. Something Zarkon noticed quickly.

“Happy memory?”

Lance came back and looked at Zarkon. “Yeah. I was just remembering how my family teamed up to against me when I was sick. My niece and nephew would talk to me and play games. I loved it when we made up stories. My mom would make me eat nothing but soup for everything. If I was thirsty, it was only water and ginger-lemon tea.”

“It sounds as though your family was close.”

“We were. And still are. Everyone knows not to mess with us.” Lance chuckled.

It had been so long since he reminisced about his family for his own sake. He only told Pidge and Hunk about his family to distract them, which usually worked. He thought they both liked it, especially Pidge.

“It’s a shame you believe us to be enemies. You seem to be a great pilot and tactician. If you were Galra, I would make you a commander.”

“What?”  _ Did I hear him right? _

“Your skills are invaluable. It’s a shame that Voltron doesn’t value you as I do.”

Lance was speechless. His enemy-- his  _ captor _ !-- just said his skills were impressive and invaluable! This wasn’t supposed to happen. He tried to say something, but ‘Lance.exe had stopped responding.’ Not that he didn’t appreciate the flattery, but it was coming from  _ Emperor Zarkon of the Freaking Galra. _

“I must leave now. I hope you are well tomorrow.”

Zarkon left. Lance was alone. He felt wanted. In a way that team Voltron never made him feel. In a way he had craved more and more every day. What was going on?


	8. The Bottom of the Sea is a Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reflects on his time with Zarkon. Some feels too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this quickly because there was a con in town. Still good. Please enjoy  
> (Properly edited on 5/9/19)

_ “Your skills are invaluable. Voltron doesn’t value you as I do.” _ Those words rang in Lance’s head since he heard them three quintants ago. 

Since recovering from the “withdrawal,” he stopped feeling so hot. The light feeling never went away though. Haggar said it was the remaining strands from his ‘cat’ and not unlike what Zarkon has. Zarkon said it was proof he was still the Black Paladin.

Lance sat on the surprisingly comfy bed he was given and thought some of the things Zarkon said while he was there. Everything had been either a compliment or a question of his health. Zarkon wasn’t that bad of a guy and, other than the “withdrawal,” he hasn’t been upset. The ex-Paladin’s head was still wrapping around the idea of the one he fought so vehemently before actually being a good person, but since he entered the Garrison, Lance had never been treated so well. Not even by his “team”.

_ If the Blue Paladin is meant to be with the Black Paladin, then should I see where this goes? It’s not like anyone will care. _

A hiss.

Lance looked up. It was just a trainee with a tray. No one special. 

_ But they can deliver a message. _

“Excuse me,” there was no reason for him to be rude, “can you tell Zarkon that I want to talk to him when he has time? Please.”

The trainee nodded and set the food down before leaving. Lance smiled. What would Zarkon say? Would Lance be allowed to walk around freely?

_ I’d be given a sentry to make sure I don’t escape. I’d be in Zarkon’s room for sure. It’ll probably be in all black with purple highlights if he designed the interior of the cell. _

Lance laid back. He figured it would be a while before he saw Zarkon. He had an empire to run after all, his war with Voltron just a small detail in the vastness of his duties. He might as well nap.

He was wrong. Zarkon appeared in the door a few dobashes later, as if leaving the throne was a simple task like getting up off the couch to grab snacks. The restraints were still lax, which worried Lance.

“You want to talk?”

“Yeah. About some things you said.”

“I have said many things to you. Be more specific.” What is with villains and speaking in that mysterious way?

“About the Blue Paladin being special to the Black Paladin. Am I really special to you?”

“Yes, you are special to me. More special than Blitz was. Have you been thinking about that much?”

“Kinda, yeah. I haven’t been in a relationship in a while. And Voltron doesn’t care. I wouldn’t mind seeing if where this goes.”

“That’s not what I expected to hear,” he paused a moment to think. “it has been a while since I last took a mate. I will return to take you to my quarters later.”

Lance nodded with a smile. Zarkon seemed to smile and walked out. Lance felt pretty good about this, even if he thought about his old team and what they would all say… If they cared enough to look for him.

_ “You’re a traitor!” Keep talking, Keith. _

_ “Lance...don’t leave us.” You’ll never hear me again, Pidge. _

_ “This is just a trick, right, my boy?” Keep them in line, Coran. _

_ “How could the Blue Lion choose you?!” Goodbye, Allura. _

_ “Bud, please tell me this is just a joke.” I’m sorry, Hunk. _

But Shiro was quiet. Lance couldn’t get Shiro to say anything. He tried until tears spilled out from the frustration. It was confusing. He had hundreds of conversations with Shiro in his head, but now... Was this the wrong choice? Couldn’t be. He was feeling  _ so right. _

When Zarkon came for him, the tears were gone and cleaned away.


	9. Sinking Can Feel Like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance in Zarkon's room. Oh look, a little bit of Langst.

Zarkon’s room was  _ huge! _ It was more like a condo with all the space it had. There was even a second  room with a closet and a full bathroom. Lance was also allowed free reign of the suite, except for one shelf. It had weapons from start to finish.

“If you get too close, your new collar will shock you.”

“What new collar?”

“I knew I was forgetting to ask Haggar something. I had a new collar made for you. I forgot to have it delivered before I brought you here. No matter. I’ll have Haggar bring it after dinner.”

Lance looked down. Zarkon thought this was a trick. He didn’t think Lance was being sincere. It kinda hurt, even though he could understand why. His mind  _ had  _ changed in a rather sudden way.

“Don’t be upset. It is a gift. I promise it won’t feel like a collar.”

Lance still frowned. He didn’t want to be a prisoner anymore. He wanted to show that he could do more than pilot a ship. Be more than an old Paladin. Be enough being  _ just Lance. _

* * *

 

Lance tried counting how long he had been a prisoner, but Galra days were longer than Earth days. So the counting got weird.

Getting to Zarkon’s ship felt like 3 days. Meeting him, meeting Haggar, and waking up in a cell felt like a day. Maybe two. After that, being fed and bathed gave him some kind of schedule. Flying the sim was a daily thing for a while. Then the week of torture in bed he just wanted to forget and moving in with Zarkon happened a week ago.

He had been gone for two months. Did Team Voltron even think of him? He didn’t think of that for long before the doors opened. Lance looked away from his favorite window to see Zarkon.

“Welcome back, Zarkon,” Lance smiled. “How’s the empire?”

It had become a habit to ask and Zarkon always answered the same way. Everything was working as it should, the soldiers were training, the druids were studying and paperwork--yes, even the zombie Emperor had paperwork--was boring.

“Voltron has returned.” Or maybe not.

“They replaced me?” tears spilled from his eyes, burning their way through his skin.  “They forgot about me. They could find me if they wanted! But they’re happier without me!” 

He felt Zarkon pet his hair before wiping away some of the tears. It was calming when he touched Lance, big hands warm and touch soft. The tears quickly slowed, but they didn’t stop.

“ I understand how you feel, my little ocean. I felt similar with the Black Lion, but a Lion cannot truly sever the connection. We can reclaim our places as true Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance looked up at Zarkon. Now he understood why Zarkon had chased them. He needed Black. The same way he needed Blue. Zarkon wasn’t bad. Lance understood that now. He might not agree fully with the Emperor’s tactics, but he understood.

“Zarkon?”

“Yes, my little ocean?”

“You said that I have great piloting and tactical skills. That I could be a commander if I was Galra.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes. If it’s not asking too much.”

“I was hoping you would ask. I have everything prepared. There’s just one problem.”

“What is it?”

“Your loyalty. Do you know how important loyalty is to the Galra? Even if your skills are invaluable, you must show you can be trusted. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won’t escape?”

Lance thought for a moment. There was something, but Lance promised himself he wouldn’t. Then again, things had changed in these last few months. There was no reason for Zarkon to keep him around if he wasn’t wanted.

“I won’t escape.” He took Zarkon’s hand. “I won’t leave you. I’ll prove it to you now.”

Lance smiled as he took Zarkon to the big bed, planning on making good use of it.


	10. As the Ocean Reaches Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has his freedom, but he doesn't run. Why would he? He's finally happy and loved.

Lance looked in the mirror. He looked strange without his necklace and in his commander uniform. He wasn’t used to either. He quickly put the necklace on under the uniform. It felt a little better that way.

“Nervous?” Zarkon asked from the bed.

“A little. I know the crew won’t accept me. I’m not sure if I can yell at them. Or even threaten them!” Lance teared up. He never had to act tough, but the Galra were in a league of their own.

Zarkon quickly went to his lover and petted his head. Lance calmed down almost instantly.

“You have nothing to worry about. They know what will happen if they upset you, but that will only get you so far. Remember what I taught you about commanding your troops.”

“Don’t let them walk over you, demand perfection, weakness is not tolerated. Oh! And yell from the diaphragm!”

“You’ll be a fine commander. Do you remember your mission?”

“Locate Voltron and send them a video file you prepared. Return and wait for them to deliver our Lions to us.”

Zarkon sighed. “My little ocean, I know you will not fail, but I worry about sending you to do this. To have you see those that hurt you.”

“If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here.” Lance hugged Zarkon.

Zarkon was confused the first time Lance hugged him, but now Zarkon was more welcoming. It had taken some time after they became a couple for Lance to explain some of Earth’s customs. It was endearing to watch the Big Powerful Emperor stare confusedly at his human as said human tried to circle him with his arms.

“I suppose no. I’ll walk you to your ship after I dress. I don’t want you to get lost on your first command.”

Lance nodded and waited in the living room. He was excited for his first command. He really wasn’t a Paladin-- _ ow pain! _ \-- anymore. Now he was a Galra Commander and the Emperor’s consort. He was  _ useful. _ He was  _ happy _ .

Zarkon came out in his usual armor. Lance couldn’t help but admire him for a moment. His favorite part had to be the cape. It was so flowy and just showed off his power in a way Lance couldn’t explain.

Zarkon rested a hand on the small of Lance’s back as he was led to the dock, Lance putting on a mean face all the while.

_ Give off an air of power. Don’t show fear. Don’t let anyone talk back. Zarkon... _

The doors opened and Lance heard the loudest sound he ever heard.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!”

Lance looked at who spoke and frowned as Zarkon taught him. It was Sendak. In a Lieutenant uniform.  _ Oh, that’d be great.  _ The proudest fool having to bow down to the one who bested him while on the brink of unconsciousness.

“Are  _ you _ my Lieutenant?” Lance tried to sound disappointed, but came off more sadistic.

“I am NOT! I will  _ not _ be your babysitter!”

“Sendak.” Zarkon spoke softly, but there was a warning tone. Sendak didn’t miss it. “I will not warn you again. Commander Lance, do not hesitate to kill him if necessary.”

“Yes, Emperor Zarkon”, Lance said it like he meant it, even if he hated calling him Emperor out of bed. He didn’t want to kill anyone and hoped Zarkon’s threat was enough.

Lance walked onto his ship--  _ my own ship! _ \-- and made his way to the command deck with Sendak behind him. He smiled. It felt good to have this kind of power.

“Voltron has been located, Commander Lance,” spoke a small female Galra.

“Good. Set a course.” Lance’s smile grew. Time to work.


	11. There's More Than One Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro reflects on that mournful day with the Blue Lion. Shiro Angst! Shansgt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I hate chapters that suddenly switch characters. But that's only when they don't say who we're with. So let me make double sure you know.  
> SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO! YAY SHIRO!

Shiro found himself in the Blue Lion’s hanger again. He came often during the last three months. He asked Blue where he went wrong. He did everything to show Lance how important he was to the team. 

_ No. Not to the team. _ “To me.”

He loved Lance. Why wouldn’t he? Lance was beautiful and funny and strong and...just perfect. Shiro sometimes found himself thinking of that perfect man. Often they were just cuddling, but before Lance left, the thoughts became more perverted. Now those thoughts were of him holding the boy and crying. Apologizing.

_ If only we weren’t goofing around and listened to Coran. _

* * *

There was a grunt coming from the door. Coran looked like he was struggling a bit with the door.

“Hello, everyone. Is there some reason I just saw Lance running?”

“We haven’t seen him yet. We were just about to start movie night.” Hunk stated.

“It’s his night to pick. Maybe that’s why he was running.” Pidge smiled.

Normally, Shiro would scold Pidge for pirated movies and make her delete them, but then they would only have weird Altean movies. So he let it slide. For now.

“He’s probably going to pick  _ another _ romantic comedy. Yuck.” Keith pouted.

_ He’s just trying to protect himself, his friendship with Lance is new and he’s still insecure about it. I’ll talk to him later. _

“He seemed rather upset when I saw him. Maybe he heard you say something. The door is jammed after all.”

Everyone froze. Keith was the first to speak up after what felt like hours.

“Wait, so... Lance heard me suggest that topic?”

“And we all said no! He thinks we hate him!” Hunk screamed. No one knew Lance like Hunk so if Hunk panicked about Lance, this was bad.

* * *

“If we just listened...If we didn’t stay there in shock... If I was with him that day, everything would be okay. He would be here. I’m sorry, Blue.”

Shiro heard Blue make a sound, but he wasn’t her Paladin. He couldn’t understand her. He couldn’t help but think he sound was an angry growl. A reminder that he was responsible for that day.

_ I’m the leader of Voltron. I should have known better. It’s all my fault! _

“Shiro?”

He turned his head at the sound of his name.

“Allura! I thought you were still looking for Lance.”

“I am, but Coran suggested I take a break. I thought we could discuss something rather important. About Lance’s return.” She looked down.

“You don’t want to step down, do you?”

“It’s not that! I don’t think I should!” Allura took a moment to collect herself. “I mean, Lance is an enemy of the Galra Empire. It would stand to reason that what they would do to him is...worse than what they did to you. Lance...might not be ready to be a paladin again.”

“Then we’ll help him anyway we can. Just like before. We won’t abandon him.” 

Shiro suppressed a shudder at the thought of how they’ll find Lance. Locked in one of Haggar’s cells, curled up and shivering, begging for the experiments to stop. He shook the thought from his head. He didn’t want to think of Lance like that.

“We’re lucky Zarkon can’t kill us until he has the Lions.”

“Yes, that is rather fortunate.” A moment of silence. “Shiro, you seem to be taking this harder than the others. Come to think of it, you’re always the first to defend him too. Why is that?”

Shiro was surprised. Was his infatuation with Lance that obvious? He tried to hide it from everyone. As team leader, he couldn’t protect one over the others. It wasn’t right. He looked away from Allura’s gaze.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re just teammates.”

“You do know that Blue is a gossip, right?” There was no formality in her voice and it hit Shiro like a brick to the face.

Shiro looked at Blue. “Bad kitty!”

Allura chuckled. Of course she knew. He turned back to her.

“Could you not tell the others? I don’t want to scare Lance when he comes back and I know they’ll try something.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Shiro smiled. Then Coran came over the intercom.

“Everyone! There’s a Galra cruiser coming in fast! Get to your Lions!”

“You heard him. Get ready.”

Shiro ran for Black. Maybe they could finally get him back.


	12. The Ocean Needs the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance visits the castleship, but only to deliver a message he doesn't know the content of. Blue reaches for him.

Lance closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel Blue. It was like she was right there, but he couldn’t have her.

“How long until we reach Voltron?”

“Two dobashes,  _ sir _ .” Sendak groaned.

Lance decided against scolding Sedak. Instead, he let out a warning chuckle. Something Zarkon taught him very well.

“Get the file ready for upload. When it’s uploaded, we’ll return to central command and wait.”

“What?! But Commander--”

Lance slammed down his hand. “These are Emperor Zarkon’s orders! Are you questioning your Emperor, Lieutenant?”

Sendak turned back to his station, remembering his place. Lance understood this was a test. If he was good enough, he would stay without question. He wanted to stay. With Zarkon. His Black Paladin.

“We arrived, Commander. No Lions sighted.”

“They’re waiting to see what we do. But we’re not here to fight. Send the file and get us back to Central Command.”

The young pilot gave her acknowledgement before turning the ship around. Lance smiled. He succeeded. Zarkon would be happy and--

_ “My Paladin! My cub!” _

“Blue?” Lance held the panel in front of him. It hurt to talk to her after so long. Mentally and physically.

_ “I have missed you my cub! What has Zarkon done to you?” _

“He didn’t do anything! I offered it! I wanted it!”

Lance thought he heard someone call for him, but all he could hear was his Lion.

_ “Please come back, my Paladin. You belong here. We care for you. Zarkon only cares for the Black Lion.” _

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! I belong with Zarkon!”

_ “My cub...” _ Blue’s voice seemed to fade and with it the pain.

Lance looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He put an angry face on.

“What is everyone looking at?! Get back to your stations!”

Everyone went back to what they were doing before. Lance needed Zarkon. He needed to be held and told everything was going to be alright. That he wasn’t going to be hurt and he was loved.

_ Wait... Has Zarkon said he loves me? _

Lance skimmed through his memories. Zarkon had said things he loved  _ about _ Lance, but not that he loved  _ Lance _ ! Was Blue right? Did Zarkon not care for him?

_ No! He loves me! He wants me! More than Voltron ever did! They just want to hurt me! Zarkon saved me. _

_ Voltron hurt me. Zarkon saved me.  _ _ Voltron hurt me. Zarkon saved me.  _ _ Voltron hurt me. Zarkon saved me. _

Lance repeated the mantra until the reached Central Command. The one place Lance felt safe from everything.


	13. The Night Has Nooks For The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Zance fluff before a battle.

It had been three varga since Lance returned from his mission. Zarkon calmed him down easily with strokes and cuddles before just holding him in bed. Lance’s mind eased, but drifted to an old thought. One of the false Black Paladin holding him after a nightmare. Was this a side effect of talking to Blue?

Zarkon, I... the Blue Lion... I think she messed with my head. I haven’t thought about Shiro for so long, but now I can’t stop. I’m sorry, my Black Paladin.”

“That doesn’t matter now, my little ocean. When I pilot the Black Lion again, you will never have those thoughts again.”

Lance smiled. Zarkon once told him that Blue could be commanded through the Black Lion until she calmed down and accepted her role. As much as Lance didn’t want to hurt Blue, he didn’t want to have bad thoughts against Zarkon more.

“I’ll feel normal when I get Blue, right? I’ll stop feeling hot and light? And Blue won’t be in pain?”

“Lance, my ocean, I can’t promise your Lion won’t hurt in the beginning, but our Lions will understand it is for the greater good. Our empire will truly accept you when that happens.”

_ They’ll accept me. No one can hurt me again. _

Lance buried himself in Zarkon’s neck. He thought it was the best place in the known universe. A place for only him. No one would disturb him here.

“Sire,”  _ What does he want? _ “We’ve detected a wormhole nearby. It’s Voltron.”

Lance got up. “I say it’s time to show them what they lost. Mmmm, Zarkon? I’ll go ready my ship.” He slipped off the bed and put his armor back on.

“Sir?”

“Let Commander Lance lead this battle. My ocean shall be the downfall of Voltron.”

Lance smiled. Today he was getting his Lion and Zarkon’s Lion. Nothing was going to stop him. He would prove to everyone that he belonged with the true Black Paladin.

_ “Shiro...” _

_ Blue. Why are you back in my head? _

_ “The true Black Paladin is Shiro. We decide who our Paladins are. Zarkon is NOT a Paladin!” _

_ If Zarkon isn’t a Paladin, then neither am I! Not that it matters though. Zarkon knows how to make us Paladins again. _

_ “What has he done to you, my cub?” _

“He showed me his love. That was all.”

Lance ignored Blue as he stepped on his bridge. Zarkon loves him. Blue couldn’t convince him otherwise. Not this time.

“This is gonna be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is longer than usual.


	14. Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Lance battles Team Voltron at last.

“Paladins of Voltron,” Lance took a tick to let everyone see him, “surrender your Lions now and I’ll ask Zarkon to show mercy.”

Lance wanted to take a picture and save it. Pidge and Hunk were in disbelief. Keith was ready to jump through the screen and kill him. Allura and Shiro were ready to cry. Lance couldn’t help but smile at it all.

“Nothing to say? I thought the Red Paladin would have a few words. He always loved to one-up me.”

Lance couldn’t help but think back to the Garrison simulator. Every single time he was at the top, Keith came in the next day and would top him. But that didn’t matter anymore. He was finally better than Keith. Better than his teachers. Just  _ better _ thanks to Zarkon! 

_ “My cub, where did these thoughts come from?” _

_ Zarkon doesn’t have to deal with this. His Lion doesn’t confuse him. _

_ “If you truly believe these thoughts, would you be confused?” _

That last voice was different from Blue. Who was it? Blue’s new pilot? Allura!

Lance looked at her in the feed and chuckled. Allura wasn’t his princess. He didn’t have to listen to her. He cut the feed.

“Keep them separated. Get the Black Lion close to Zarkon and the Blue Lion onboard. The rest will be taken care of.”

Small fighters spilled out of Lance’s ship as he watched the paladins fight and dodge. Shiro was smart, staying away from the Command Ship. Unfortunately, Lance couldn’t compliment a rebel. Especially since he couldn’t fail. Heeded to assure his place with Zarkon.

_ I need to get the upper hand. How?  _ Lance thought to himself.  _ If Allura can use Blue to talk to me, maybe I can do the same to eavesdrop on them. _

Lance focused on Blue. On what it was like to fly her and be with her. On the good times they had and the bad times. On the times she dodged because Lance couldn’t react. He could feel his weak connection, but it was there.

Now he understood what Zarkon told him about their bonds with their Lions. Lance would have loved to feel it a little longer, but he had a mission.

_ “--to surrender our Lions! He’s not part of the team!” _

_ “This is your fault, Keith!”  _ Hunk yelled.  _ “I don’t care if it was ‘just a joke!’ You should have never suggested kicking off Lance!” _

_ “Enough! Both of you! Pidge, I need you to do some hacking. Think you can do it?” _

_ “I can try, but you’ll be vulnerable.” _

_ “I’d rather lose the Black Lion than Lance!” _

_ “If we do not hurry, this will be for naught.” _

Lance pulled out. Was he wrong this whole time? There was no way they could have faked the conversation for him. And what Shiro said... That he’d keep Lance at the cost of the Black Lion.

Would Zarkon do the same for Lance? No. Lance knew Zarkon would let Lance be taken and tortured if it meant that he got the Black Lion. Yeah, Zarkon would come back for Lance, but who knows how long he would have to wait. Maybe...Maybe Blue--

“Sir, the particle barrier is down! I can’t get it back!”

_ It was probably Pidge. She’s gotten better. _

“They’re trying to form Voltron!” Sendak called out. “Commander, your orders?”

His orders? Right, he was still a Commander for the Empire. He had duties. He couldn’t let himself get confused. Not here.

Commander Lance took a deep breath. He had to stop Voltron from forming. Even knocking out one Lion would stop them.

“Charge the Ion Cannon. Aim for the Red Lion.”

“Sir, the Ion Cannon was damaged. If we use it-”

“I gave you an order! I expect you to follow it! Now shoot down the Red Lion!”

The Galra woman looked down and muttered something Lance couldn’t hear. He’ll deal with that later. 

“Ion Cannon charged. Targeting the Red Lion.”

“Fire!”

Lance was taking down Voltron and his rival all at once. The event would throw the others off and taking all the Lion would be easy.

_ Today is the best day of my life. _

An alarm sounded just before an explosion shook the entire ship. It was too powerful to be any of the Lion or Voltron. Lance instantly thought the worst.

“Sir, the Ion Cannon just exploded! It’s caused a chain reaction! The ship is self-destructing!”

“Get everyone in the escape pods! Now!”

“Victory or death, Commander!”

“Forget about that! I gave you an order! I’ll take the hit for you. Just make sure everyone is safe!”  _ I guess I still have these instincts.  _ “I’ll leave once everyone else is off the ship!”

Sendak and the other Galra is the room nodded and ran off. Lance attempted to call Zarkon to tell him what he was doing, but the next explosion sent him flying back before he could try.

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is even longer and is the end *Looks at Zarkon*


	15. (I ran out of metaphors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance's battle, some things need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 5 pages long before typing it. But it's finally done.

_ Cold...It’s cold...Really cold. What’s going on? _

Lance heard something muffled. Like it was on the other side of a door. It almost reminded him of the healing pods.

_ But Zarkon doesn’t have healing pods. _

_ Wait...Am I...No! I need Zarkon! I need to save my crew! _

_ “My cub, please calm down. You are safe. Your crew is safe. Focus on you. Why do you need Zarkon?” _

_ He cares for me! I belong to him! _

_ “Listen to yourself. Zarkon has tricked your heart. Please, listen to your friends.” _

As if on cue, Lance left a gust of warm air and fell forward in arms. Big, strong arms.

“Lance? Can you hear me? Please wake up.”

“My...Paladin...” Lance’s voice was hoarse.

“He sounds like Blue. I think that’s bad. Is it bad?”

“Where...am I?”

“You’re on the Castle of Lions, dear boy. Far from Galra Central Command. You’re safe now.”

“Far from...” Lance’s eyes shot open. “Zarkon!” His head shot up.

Hunk was the first that Lance saw. He was close to tears. Was he...worried for Lance?

_ No. Only Zarkon cares for me. Right? _

“Lance, please,” a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Heavy and gentle. It had to be Allura’s. “We just want to talk. If you want to leave afterwards, I’ll open a teleduv to wherever you want.”

Lance thought for a moment. He wasn’t in any condition to fight, still heavy from the pod, and they didn’t want to hurt him. But that didn’t mean they would restrain him. So he sat himself up from Shiro’s arms.

_ Were his arms always like that? _ “Fine, I’m listening.”

Keith stepped forward. “Lance, I’m sorry. We were talking about the next debate night and I was still mad at you for saying you’d cut my hair. So....I’m sorry about what I said. I wasn’t serious about it.”

Lance just looked at him with a schooled look. “Keith,” the Red Paladin suddenly had a hopeful look “you’re a terrible liar.” Lance could feel everyone’s surprise. “You’re not sorry!” 

“Yes, I am! I’m sorry--”

“That I heard you and how you really feel? I’m not an idiot, Keith. You’ve wanted me off the team since day one!”

“Lance!”

Lance froze when Shiro yelled. He never heard Shiro use that tone or volume. Not even when he was the Blue Paladin.

“Everything Keith said is true. He’s sorry, but you’re still so angry over a misunderstanding that you won’t listen! Stop thinking about Zarkon and  listen to us!”

Lance nodded.  _ Bad idea to anger a Black Paladin. _

Allura knelt down to his level. “I thought you’d like this back,” she said as she handed him his blue helmet. “I’ve been keeping it safe for you.”

“You didn’t infect it with space lice, did you?”

“I’ll have you know, dear boy, I cleaned and shined your armor every day. I can personally guarantee it’s the cleanest anything in this castle.”

Lance smiled. Coran was the only one he didn’t hate. Coran was like a father, and brought with him the same sense of comfort and familiarity one was supposed to. Being away from him sure had pained the Commander, as it felt he had been taken away from his father yet again.

“Thanks, Coran.”

Everyone went around and apologized and talked about how they missed him. At some point, Lance stopped being so angry and started crying. His head hurt and his heart even more. He was confused, he was distraught, his mind and heart couldn’t settle for a single thought and feeling. So he cried. And cried. And maybe his tears made more sense than what he was feeling, but he couldn’t really understand what they were trying to paint on his face. 

“Bud, don’t cry. You know I can’t stand crying. Do you want some garlic knots?”

“You made garlic knots?”

“I’ve been practicing. I think I got the recipe right, but I need the expert.”

* * *

It had been a week since Lance decided to stay. He felt different, and not just because his bond with Blue was back full force. He didn’t know if he could explain it completely.

Lance decided to go to the training deck. It wasn’t like he was doing anything else. And being in his head was not good for him right now.

As the door opened, Lance froze from the sight of Shiro. Sweaty. With no shirt.

_ I definitely have a thing for muscles. And abs. And scars. What is wrong with me? _

“Lance? Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”  _ Is that my voice? What’s going on?  _ “Bi panic.”  _ Okay. I’m short circuiting. _

“I guess that’s my signal.” _I messed up!_ _I messed up!_ _I messed up!_ “Lance, please don’t freak out.” _Too late, Shiro!_ “I’ve just...been wonder why you were a commander. Did Zarkon do something to you?”

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about that too. I know why I did it, but everything up to that... It’s kinda fuzzy. Before that he let me fly a sim, that’s when he said I was skilled enough to be a commander.” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, as if trying to piece together a difficult puzzle. It was very cute.

_ Not now, bi thoughts. _

“Then Blue pulled away,” Lance continued, “and he helped me through it. When he told me someone was piloting Blue...I asked to be a commander, but only because I was mad that you replaced me. I just wanted to get back at you. At Voltron.”

“You just wanted to get back at us? We were still looking for you. We never gave up. It’s just that we couldn’t wait anymore. Allura agreed to step down when you came back and were ready to be the Blue Paladin again. She understood that going in.”

“You made sure she understood, didn’t you?”

“...Yeah. I--”

“Zarkon was right.”

Shiro paused for a moment.  _ I said his name! Shiro’s still upset about it! _

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that...He said something about how the Blue and Black Paladins belong together. Nothing really that important.” Lance looked away.

“Lance... Did he use that to force you into...anything?”

“No, he asked me before doing anything. If I said no, he wouldn’t do it.”

“So he didn’t force you, or have the druids force you, to see him as...me?”

“What? No, I mean, not as you, but I saw him as the rightful pilot as the Black Lion. I guess because he talked about it so much.” 

Shiro looked away with a look that Lance didn’t miss. Oh, was he about to show the Black Paladin what the Blue Paladin could really do.

“Shiro, do you mind if I spar with you? I need to get out of my head for a while.” 

Shiro shrugged unnaturally, “Sure I don’t mi-- Why are you taking off your shirt?”

“I’ve been stuck in tight clothes for months. I need to be free for awhile. You get it, right?” Lance tried to make an innocent smile and hoped it didn’t look like a smirk.

“Y-Yeah. I think so...” Lance could almost see the drool. It did wonders to his self-esteem to see a man like _Takashi_ _Shirogane_ lusting for him.

He threw a right hook that Shiro could, and did, easily dodge with a step back. Shiro swept Lance’s legs. Lance smirked internally as he grabbed Shiro’s pants and pulled him on top of Lance.

Shiro was inches from Lance’s face and was turning red. Lance was too good at this game.

“Shiro, there’s something you want to say. I can tell.” Shiro got redder and got off Lance, sitting on the floor, near enough so they could touch. “I’m the heart of Voltron, right? You can tell me anything.”

Shiro looked at Lance with soft eyes. “So Blue didn’t tell you yet?”

“Tell me what? That I’m awesome and amazing?” Lance smirked, sitting up, taking pleasure in the way the fearless leader of Voltron stole a quick glance with dark eyes at his torso before looking away, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to swallow his attraction. 

“Yes, but that’s not what this is about. While you were gone, I talked to Blue a lot. Mostly apologizing for not...not telling you something important. If I was with you, things would have been different. But I was too scared.”

“Shiro, what are you trying to say??”

“I love you, Lance. You mean so much to me. Even more than the Black Lion. And I don’t want to lose you again.”

Lance froze. Shiro said the words Zarkon never said. The words he never heard from his three girlfriends and one boyfriend. The words he’d been dreaming of since he was a kid, a romantic fool who never gave up on his beliefs of love.

“Shiro...”  _ Say it again. Say it again! _

“You don’t know how glad I am that your bayard is for long range. I just want you--”

“Shiro! Stop talking before I kiss you!”

“Huh?”

“You asked for it, stud muffin!”

Lance shot forward to grab Shiro’s face and planted his lips on Shiro’s. The Black Paladin was surprised for a moment, but relaxed when he realized what was happening, arms cradling the other like he was a rarity to be treasured.

The kiss, though not much, felt far different from Zarkon’s kisses. It was like Shiro put Lance on a pedestal and everything he did was worth worshipping. It felt like he could just let go, let Shiro take care of him, let his lips and his scent and  _ him _ be everything in Lance’s world.

It was much better.  _ So _ much better.

Lance pulled away for a moment to say, “I love you, too, Shiro,” before diving back into the most passionate kiss fest he’s ever been a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the end. Absolutely nothing after this. Nope. Nothing at all...Zarkon.


	16. Zarkon's Little Ocean

“My Lord,” the witch called out as she entered Zarkon’s personal chambers, “Commander Lance is still missing. I believe he may be with Voltron.”

“My Ocean would not stay with them for more than a varga! I made sure of that! Search again!”

“My Lord--”

“I gave you an order! I expect you to follow it! NOW LEAVE!”

The witch left quickly, no doubt scared by Zarkon’s outburst. Not that he cared about someone who wasn’t his lover.

Zarkon only wanted Lance to be dressed in the finest fabrics his empire had to offer. To have his little ocean at his side and by his throne. Maybe let him sit on his emperor’s lap. But none of that was possible now.

Not just because of Voltron, but because he ordered his crew to survive. Zarkon spared them for his ocean, as he knew he’d be upset if his sacrifice was in vain, but he wouldn’t let them forget their motto of life.

“Victory or Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now it's done for real. I might go back and rewrite the beginning chapters, but I want to work on other things too.


End file.
